cncfandomcom-20200223-history
The Great Escape
The Great Escape (also known as Flight of Deathstrike) is the first mission in the GLA campaign of Command & Conquer: Generals Zero Hour. Background With the death of Dr. Thrax at the hands of the American army, the GLA leadership was again in disarray. This left the American and Chinese forces to easily eliminate GLA positions and the survival of the terrorist army hung on a knife's edge. The only person who could unite the GLA once more to victory was a Kazakh General nicknamed "Deathstrike". If he was allowed to live, then the Americans would not have seen the last of the GLA. The Operation Begins Rendezvous with the Escort Unfortunately for Deathstrike, his limo and an initial escort of 2 Technicals were spotted by two American Humvees and started a car chase through an unknown city, exchanging fire. An American Commander called on the two Humvees that a few missiles already began as two of them hit the city's area. After a time, one Humvee crashed into an Oil truck coming from an intersection, but the other managed to even the odds by destroying one of the Technicals. Coming to a bend, the Humvee pursued and destroyed the second Technical who crashed into the base of a tall tower. As the limo and Humvee turned the bend, the tower collapsed itself onto the Humvee, killing its occupants. The limo thus successfully escaped to the rendezvous point outside the city, meeting up with a stronger escort force commanded by one of few surviving GLA Commanders left. This consists two Technicals, two Quad Cannons and a few Combat Cycles. Escorting "Deathstrike" Upgrading his escort force, the GLA commander started to escort Deathstrike to the airport. Along the way, he had to beat back several American patrols, keeping Deathstrike out of harm's way, and met up with the fast and versatile Combat Cycles on the other side of the bridge. The Commander, then came across an American outpost supplying money for the US in the area and destroyed it with his escort force. He soon arrived at a heavily damaged GLA base and swiftly took command of it. Since the US base at the airport would be too much for his escort force to handle, the Commander built up his tank battalions and accompanied the escorts to attack the base. Making short work of the only two Firebases defending the garrison, and the garrison itself, the road to the airport was clear for Deathstrike to make his escape by plane. A C-130 Hercules was waiting for him while the Americans sent reinforcements as Quad Cannons tried to take them down outside the Firebase defenses before reaching the garrison. Aftermath Deathstrike's escape meant that the GLA would live on, although its current state did not allow the organisation to openly engage the Americans. For this to continue, GLA loyalists would need to unite the organisation - by force if necessary. Walkthrough Once Deathstrike's Car enters the area, move the Quad Cannons and Technicals to the salvage crates. Let the rebels abandon their Combat Cycles. Use the Quad to secure the bridge and the rendezvous site. Never move Mohmar's car before that. After RPG Troopers arrive, abandon the Combat Cycle or let Rebels ride on them. Eliminate US patrols and the guards near the Supply Drop Zone. Capture the Supply Drop Zone and the Tech Artillery Platform. Then eliminate the US guards near your base to liberate it. Once you've done that, start repairing it and build forces to secure the airport. Capture the Reinforcement Pad to additional reinforcements, but beware of Sentry drones. Either destroy or capture the US base after eliminating Fire Bases and the enemy paradrops deployed. Then let Mohmar take his slow ride to glory after securing the airport. Gallery C&C Zero Hour - GLA 1 - The Great Escape|Mission briefing Category:Zero Hour missions Category:Zero Hour GLA Missions